


The Only One.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Midnight Cowboy (1969)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: One hell of a stud!Joe Bucks...POV...





	The Only One.

I'm a travelin' man-I just keep on travelin' on.

I had to get outa' there-fast as I could-it was no damn good.

I aint never goin' back-I can choose-hell-I cut me real loose.

Gonna' make my own sweet way-hell-it aint gonna' be the hard way-no hell to pay.

I'm sure as hell-one handsome devil-already armed-when I'm turnin' on my charm.

I'm tippin' my hat-given em' the eye-hey there ma'am-whoah! I'm headin' sky high!

Hell-them bucks will just keep on rollin' in-for this ere' Joe Buck.

I keep on hustling'-struttin' my stuff-when I'm down on my luck.

This ere' cowboys-comin' on to em' real good-sometimes misunderstood.

My lovin's drivin' them there ladies crazy-I have em' purrin' like insatiable cats-from the damn alley.

I'm keepin' at it while I can do-I'm givin' as good as I get-anyone will see me through.

I'm takin' whatever comes to me-I aint givin' in-or all that choosy-I let em' all fuckin' use me.

They all keep givin' me-them damn hard luck story's-women or men.

What's a cowboy to do?-I aint never goin' near 42nd street-ever again...

Epilogue:

I made me a real good buddy-along my weary way  
We really looked out-for each other  
Hell-I loved that no good son of a bitch  
I was with him-right to the end...  
Miami...I'm a comin' to get ya'...on my lonesome.

The End.


End file.
